


Boy Friends

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Redraw, but here they are still young and naive / not cinical, precanon, probably end of 1940s I think?, they are my OTP-2... my ship for my not so happy and healthy angsty fanons... mostly, ~30 years before canon time-line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: Humphrey and Arnold during their Balliol times (or perhaps even earlier, at Winchester College).
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Arnold Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Boy Friends

**Author's Note:**

> (and at that time the term boyfriend could also be used in aromantic sense I think? Like for a person who is your friend and also happened to be a male %) like a boy friend, not a *boyfriend*, right..? Tho H.A. would secretly wish such relationships could be accepted by everyone as *normal*... naive youth! (this is my ship for angsty heartbreaking scenarios... mostly).

DA [link](https://www.deviantart.com/tatianaonegina/art/boy-friends-853271742) / tumblr [link](https://oh-yes-minister.tumblr.com/post/629470494005100544)

**Author's Note:**

> My redraw of the painting (watercolour by Karel Bruckmann, Les Frères Bruckman, 1923) I've seen and instantly thought it looks quite similar to how I imagine Sir H and Sir A in their good old pre-canon student times (tho they probably weren't at Oxford at the same time in fact, but sometimes I fanon they were %)
> 
> Редрав картины (Karel Bruckmann, Les Frères Bruckman, 1923. Watercolour), которая проассоциировалась у меня с моим фаноном про студенческие годы Хамфри и Арнольда: это они в Оксфорде, а может быть, и ещё раньше — в Винчестер-колледже (хотя скорее всего они учились там в разное время...).


End file.
